When a color printing process prints patterns or any other printed matter on a continuously moving sheet supplied from a roll, the consistency of the printed colors may vary and the sheet may become creased or wrinkled. This variation is colors may be due to ambient variations or color ink/paint inconsistencies whereas the creases or wrinkles may be caused by tension variations or non-aligned roll setup. If the color consistency variations or creases are not detected and corrected during printing then the printed sheet roll may have to be scrapped.